Ezra
= ''"There's something about you, something different." '' - Ezra Ezra is the first character the Hunter meets upon arrival in Lunaris. He is the witch who owns the magic shop where the Hunter stays for a night. Appearance Ezra has the appearance of a lean young man, with emerald eyes and dark curly brown hair. He has a white forelock caused by a magical accident that occurred when he first realized he was a witch. He has dark russet toned skin speckled with freckles. He often wears a light grey high collared tunic with white embroidered edges, brown vest, dark brown slacks and knee high black boots. He often carries a belt with several pouches of magical and non magical components for healing. Personality Ezra is a man of unwavering kindness, always ready to offer support and give life advice whenever needed. He is the one that connects everyone together, becoming even a guide for the Hunter the moment they arrive in Lunaris. His compassion for others is so strong that he believes arriving in Lunaris is the happiest memory he ever has due to the people he met there. He is a “good witch” through and through, despite his affiliation with to certain creatures that has not gone unnoticed. He is a highly skilled enchanter, having dedicated much of his life to learning magic, especially after his father’s death. History At the age of eleven Ezra’s abilities began to manifest, prompting his parents to seek out Argyria’s most talented young Witch. Augustus Willenheim mentored Ezra for a number of years, and the blossoming Witch flourished under their teachings. August left Argyria to pursue a career as an Enforcer in a new town, but Ezra knew that it was partly to do with their issues with him surpassing them and their magic. August’s absence affected Ezra greatly, and without their guidance he began to lose interest in his studies. Ezra’s father was attacked by an unknown creature that broke into the family home one evening. The event was traumatic, and though Ezra could never have saved him, he felt immense guilt for many years afterwards. He threw himself back into his studies and quickly became adept at enchanting. His talents were revered far and wide. Ezra decided he needed to leave Argyria so he could move on with his life and try to turn his grudge against the creatures that walked the earth into something positive. He left for Lunaris at the age of eighteen. Trivia * His magic is blue-green. * His hands are unmarked, very soft but also strong. * His favourite form of affection is hugs. * His magic is what powers Finn’s arm. * He has a cat called Coco. She's white with little brown marks above her blue eyes. * He is described as a “cuddle monster”. * He loves plants and flowers, like any good witch. * Like Finn, he owns an extensive collection of books, and many shelves of various tea. * He is right-handed. * His weapon of choice is an enchanted sword. * Alkar described meeting Ezra as “something magical”, believing him to be “like an angel”. * When casting magic he tends to avoid fire, as he can’t control it very well. * He can fold his tongue 3 times. * His favourite season is spring. * He helped Omen to learn English. * He is a great cook, and he would be happy to teach anyone willing to learn.